Rise of the Dark Empire
by mr. 96
Summary: Throughout time, Nazo recruits enemies of Sonic the Hedgehog to fulfill their ambition and rule over all! Part one in a series!


Sonic the Hedgehog was running in the Green Hill Zone. For once he was quite pleased with himself—after all, he hadn't heard from Eggman in a while, and he's never seen Naugus since the last time he was in New Mobotropolis—life was good, all-around. Nothing could bother him now.

Meanwhile, his own enemy, Doctor Julian Ivo Eggman Robotnik, had different sentiments—both of him. _Rrgh! This is the last time I trust another Zone's version of myself! _Eggman thought. He'd worked long and hard to Robotocize the Time Eater, but he needed the Prime Zone's Robotnik to complete the work in the end—but, since he was dead, Eggman had to pluck him from the past. "So how _did _you get that new look anyway?" Robotnik asked. Eggman sighed—he couldn't tell his alternate self that he was going to be dead! And even _after _he told this Robotnik that he just so happened to be Robo-Robotnik, it would have taken forever to explain why he got de-robotocized! _Note to self, _he thought, _Next time I get back to New Megaopolis, fix that damn robotocizer so I can spruce this body up! _Turning to his other self, he said "Nevermind that. The point is that we don't know how to get out of this Zone, and we're still stuck here!" he said. Robotnik got angry at this point. "Oh, don't give me that! This was _your _plan after all! And you already said that you were nothing but an _alternate _me!" While the two got busy arguing about whose fault it was that they were in this white Zone in the first place, a rip through time and space opened. A cyan hedgehog popped out. "That will be enough from you two," the hedgehog said, and the two turned to look at him. "Who's that?" Robotnik asked. Eggman, on the other hand, recognized him at once. "YOU! You're that "Nazo" who took my Chaos Emerald and then fought Sonic!" Nazo smirked at this. "Perceptive as usual, Doctor," he said, "I am indeed Nazo. And I'm glad to see you remember me. Now, come on. We've got to find the third Robotnik so we can get started." Eggman groaned. "If you're talking about the one that took _my _Giant Borg, forget it!" he said. There was no way he'd be teaming up with the Robotnik that not only stole the Giant Borg thanks to Scourge's incompetence, but got it destroyed completely! Now he couldn't use the Giant's Hand or gather the pieces again! Those Sonics melted them down! Nazo smiled. "No," he replied, "I can only gather two different versions of the same entity if they are _not _completely identical, as that particular Robotnik is identical to your friend here. No, the Eggman I am referring to is someone you may know, but not that one…." he chuckled.

Meanwhile, in another Zone, the Zone Cops had Eggman NEGA surrounded. "Give up, Nega!" Zonic shouted. "You're surrounded! Any attempts to move and we shoot!" At that point, Nazo appeared out of nowhere and killed all the Zone Cops with Chaos Snap. "Doctor Nega, your only option at this point is to join my Dark Empire," he said to the Robotnik-descendant.

Elsewhere, in New Mobotropolis, Ixis Naugus was very annoyed. He couldn't very well explain to the council why he was in Geoffrey's body. _By now I bet that Elias is wearing _my _crown, sitting on _my _throne! _He thought. At this moment a warp appeared. Naugus frowned—he didn't remember summoning anything at this time. Nazo stepped out. "Ixis Naugus, I require your help," he said. Naugus was in shock. "Y-y-you! You're Nazo the Ultimate Doom!" Nazo smiled. He couldn't help but feel vain about being the very god that Ixis wizards worshipped. "Yes, and now the Ultimate Doom has need of his Order of Ixis once again," he said, "You… _and _a few others."

Finally, Mammoth Mogul, unlike these others, was in quite a good mood. Business couldn't be more successful, and buying his casino from Eggman was well worth the Chaos Emerald it cost. Just as he was considering going out on the floor for one of his speeches, a few of his staff, Scratch, Grounder, and Coconuts, a group of Doctor Robotnik's strongest Badniks built for the sole purpose of destroying Sonic better known as the Super Special Sonic Search and Smash Squad, burst into the room. "M-Mister Mogul!" Scratch cried. "There's a customer here who wants to see you!" Mogul frowned. "I can't associate with just _anyone," _he replied to the two robots. "Who is he and what does he want?" Grounder was the one to reply this time: "It's a hedgehog, sir! And when I called him 'Sonic,' he went into a rage and blew up one of the One-Armed Bandits!" Mogul seemed worried. The last thing he needed was to deal with a difficult customer. "Send him in," he told the three. A green hedgehog, looking a lot like Sonic, stormed into the room. "Ahhh, Scourge!" the mammoth said, laying back in his chair. "How is my old Fearsome Foursome doing under your leadership?" Scourge was quite annoyed by this guy. "They're _my _gang now, ya old bastard!" he shot back. "And I'm here on account of _this _guy who just crossed me!" he finished, holding up three badly-beaten Mobians, who were easily recognized as Nack the Weasel, Bark the Polar Bear, and Bean the Dynamite Duck. "My, my, that is unfortunate," Mogul replied, "But what does this have to do with me?" "Oh, it's got EVERYTHING to do with ya!" Scourge replied, "Two of these guys work for you! I recognize 'em from the last time we did business!" At this moment, a phone rang. "Hold on," said Mogul, picking up the phone. "Yes?" he said, "What? Another customer?... Tell him I'm busy with someone." A new voice came out of the other end, and this time it was loud enough for Scourge to hear. "Don't you dare put _me _on hold, Mogul!" the voice cried. "I'm here on professional business." Mogul promptly hung up, and rose. "I'm sorry, Scourge," he said to his customer, "But I'm afraid that this business transaction will have to wait." "Hold on!" said Scourge. "Don't think that you can get out of this so easy!" At this moment, a voice interrupted him. "That's fine, Scourge," the voice said, "I have business with you as well!"

Presently, the six that Nazo had gathered so far were meeting together in whatever dimension that the chaos entity had led them to. However, none of them were particularly happy to see each other. "Mogul!" Naugus cried. "Don't tell me that I have to work with _you _again!" Meanwhile, the Robotniks were busy arguing with Scourge. "You screwed up everything!" Eggman cried. "I told you to get me the Giant Borg, and you were so stupid that you gave it to another Robotnik!" "Hey, don't give me that shit!" Scourge replied. "Your friend here double-crossed me too!" he said, gesturing to Robotnik. Unfortunately, the latter was preoccupied getting mad at Naugus for their "merry adventures" together. "That's enough," said Nazo, finally appearing from nowhere, "I've been busy recruiting. Now, all of you need to stop that bickering immediately, or else I'll blow the lot of you away." "Oh yeah?" cried Scourge, "Well, if you think I'm gonna do what you say, then you can kiss my ass!" He lunged at Nazo, but the latter simply sighed, firing a beam of Chaos Energy at Scourge. The emerald hedgehog flew backwards, landing across the table. Mogul immediately restrained him. "Don't dare fight him, hedgehog!" he commanded, "Nazo is the strongest source of negative Chaos energy. Nobody can surpass him!" After he said this, he and Naugus bowed to Nazo. _"We pledge our service and loyalty to our god, Nazo the Ultimate Doom!"_ they said in unison. Eggman and Robotnik looked at each other. "Do you really think that we can work for this guy?" Robotnik asked. "Shut up, fool!" Eggman replied. "There's no way we can fight him!" _Besides, _he thought, _If Sonic is going to get destroyed, I don't care who does it! And I can always get rid of Nazo somehow! _"Now, to business," said Nazo, "I expect a few more guests to arrive at any time." As he said this, two people known as Black Doom and Mephiles the Dark entered the room, through smoke. Nazo felt at home between these two—they were beings of dark Chaos, just like he was. "Two more and we'll be complete," Nazo said, holding up two books, one entitled _The Arabian Nights, _and the other _King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table. _Mogul recognized these instantly. "Th-those are-!" "Yes," Nazo replied, "The two books that you and Merlin Prower put an Ixis spell on long ago so that the stories would come to life." He put a hand on the Arabian Nights book. "Erazor Djinn, the devil genie…." As he said this, a lavender-skinned entity emerged from the book, "The Black Knight, strongest of all warriors, and the Dark Queen, Camelot's dark sorceress!" Two spirits came out of the book. "Now that we're all here," Nazo said, "We can begin our campaign to destroy Sonic the Hedgehog!"


End file.
